


Regret

by Plas95



Series: Genderswap!Harry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Genderswap!Harry, Genderswap!Nick, Louis Does Drugs, Louis Drinks, Louis Gets Touchy, Louis Likes Sex, Male!Louis, One Shot, Popstar!Louis, Slut Shaming, Student!Harry, That Ugly Couch, age gap, bad boy!louis, female!Harry, female!Nick, innocent!harry, older!louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes:</p>
<p>This took me a bit to write and get it all okay. I also kind of forgot to post this, but it is kind of based off of the picture with Louis and that ugly couch. I hope you like it. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this one shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.</p>
<p>Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me and helping me out. Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rating:</p>
<p>Teen and up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fandom:</p>
<p>One Direction (Band)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Category:</p>
<p>F/M</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relationships:</p>
<p>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Characters:</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Nick Grimshaw, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tags:</p>
<p>Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry,, Male!Louis, Female!Nick, Genderswap!Nick, One Shot, Popstar!Louis, Student!Harry, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, That Ugly Couch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word Count:</p>
<p>7502</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This took me a bit to write and get it all okay. I also kind of forgot to post this, but it is kind of based off of the picture with Louis and that ugly couch. I hope you like it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this one shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out.
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me and helping me out. Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Rating:
> 
> Teen and up
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom:
> 
> One Direction (Band)
> 
>  
> 
> Category:
> 
> F/M
> 
>  
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character
> 
>  
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Nick Grimshaw, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry,, Male!Louis, Female!Nick, Genderswap!Nick, One Shot, Popstar!Louis, Student!Harry, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, That Ugly Couch
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 7502

 

"Come on, Harry. It will be so much fun. I promise."  Nick told Harry as she sat on Harry's bed, looking at the newly eighteen year old.

Today was Harry's birthday and Nick felt that there was no better way to celebrate Harry's turning eighteen than by taking Harry to a nightclub, an actual nightclub where famous people go, and let her have a taste of life.

Nick has been going to clubs, pubs, and bars for years. She was nearly seven years older than Harry, but she and Harry were the best of friends. Nick used to babysit Harry after school and they have been together, as friends, ever since.

"Nick." Harry sighed. "The first thing you'll do is leave me all alone. Like you did at your cousin's birthday party last month." Harry accused the older woman.

Nick rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Harry, dismissing what Harry had said. "I met a cute guy. It doesn't count."

Harry rolled her eyes and sighed as she laid down  on the bed, placing her head on Nick's lap.

"I don't know, Nick." She whispered. "A nightclub. It’s so expensive. And, and there will be a lot of people. I don't want to be alone."

Harry was not good around people. It took her ages to get used to anyone new, besides Nick. Harry really didn't know if she could handle being in a club.

"And besides. I don't have anything to wear to a club. So, I can't go. If I did, I would." She wouldn't and she and Nick both knew that she wouldn't.

Nick smirked. "I have the perfect thing for you to wear."

 

~`~

 

"I do not like this." Harry mumbled as she stumbled out of the cab.

When she was told that Nick has an outfit for her, she did not think that it was something like [this](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/87618060/id/t-_gVxLURjqp701FNR7VZg/size/y.jpg).

She was in a skirt that was so tight, she could barely move. And she almost broke her ankle trying to put her shoes on.

She liked her hair and makeup, though. She would never tell Nick that. She wanted Nick to think that she hated every single bit of this.

"Hush, Harry." Nick told the newly legal young woman. "You love this. And you look absolutely gorgeous." Nick stated. "You're so getting laid tonight. Maybe with someone famous." Nick told Harry, sending a wink to her blushing friend as she reached for Harry's hand to help her stay steady.

"We don't even know if we can get in, Nick." Harry mumbled as she clutched her hand clutch tightly, holding onto Nick as well.

"We will get in. And we won't even have to pay." Nick proudly told Harry as she began to lead Harry to the club, walking past everyone else who was waiting in line.

Nick smiled as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the bouncer's cheek, having  Harry pull down the back of her [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnBfNkN5US1tUkpDc1BsOTQtaGJ5VVEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg) as she did so. Harry didn't want Nick to show anyone her underwear, or lack of underwear rather.

"Go on in, Nick." The bouncer said. "And Nick's friend."

 

"How did you know him?" Harry asked when they were inside the club. A famous nightclub. Cirque de Soir.

"He's dating Mary, my cousin." Nick said.

Harry rolled her eyes and sighed as Nick drug her over to get some drinks, getting Harry some random drink that she didn't even know the name of. Either way, she didn't care because she was not going to drink it.

"You have your phone, right? And wallet?" Nick asked Harry as they sat and drank, Harry swirling her drink around as she listened to the music.

"Yeah." She said, looking up at Nick.

Harry did not like this. She did not like being here. This was not her style. This was not her type of thing. She hated it. She really did. She wanted to go home.

"Good. Because I'm going to dance." Nick said as she stood up. "Wanna come with?"

Harry sighed and shook her head.

"Alright."

At least Nick didn't leave her as soon as they got there.

Harry sighed as she sat back on the seat and looked down at her drink. She swirled the alcoholic beverage around before she looked around the nightclub. There were so many people here. And it was so loud. Harry really hated it.

Harry sat her drink down on the table beside her and pulled her cellphone out of her clutch, going into her folder that had the games in it. She tapped on the 'Soda Crush' app and began to play the game. She was on level 250 and she has been trying to beat this level for days. Nick said that Harry needed a life, a real one.

"One more. One more." Harry whispered to herself, her words sounding more like she was singing them, as she swiped at the game on her phone. "Crap." She huffed when she ran out of moves.

Harry restarted the level and started playing again. She was so close, so close to winning. But, like always, she lost.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again until she ran out of lives completely.

Harry exited out of the game and checked the time. It was already almost one in the morning? Really?

Harry locked her phone before she put it back into her clutch and looked around, looking for Nick. Harry was ready to go on home.

When Harry realized that Nick was no where to be found, she sighed and stood up. She needed something to drink and she didn't want any alcohol.

Harry made her way through the people and sat down at the bar, waiting quietly for the bartender to make his way over to her.

Harry tapped on the bar top as she waited for the bartender to come closer to her. She didn't know if she should say something or just wait. She was good at waiting for her turn.

Harry felt someone sit down beside her, and heard someone sit in another seat, but she didn't pay them any mind.

"Aye! Mikey boy!"

Harry looked over at the voice. She knew that famous people would be here. This was a very famous nightclub. But she didn't think that anyone this famous would be there.

"Aye, Louis." 'Mikey boy' yelled over the crowd, making his way to the celebrity. "What can I get you?" He asked.

Harry saw Louis smirk before answering. "[Absolut Sex](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/1902?x36) for me. And maybe a [Screaming Orgasm](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/1534?x35) for this beauty?" Louis said as he moved to wrap his arm around Harry's waist, winking at her.

"Water." Was all Harry managed to whisper out. She didn't know what a Screaming Orgasm was or that Louis was implying something more by the drink orders. She just wanted a water.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked as he looked at Harry, the man next to Louis as already paying for the drinks.

"Can I just have water? Please?" Harry asked, as politely as she possibly could.

Louis laughed, throwing his head back as he did so.

"You are too cute." He said as the drinks were pushed towards them.

Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked at her drink. Screaming Orgasm. What was this?

Harry picked the drink up and brought it to her nose, sniffing it as Louis began to drink his Absolut Sex.

"I'll give you a better orgasm than that tonight." Louis told Harry, looking as confident as ever. And he had every right to. He was Louis Tomlinson. Who would reject him?

"Um, I." Harry stuttered as she looked at the massive pop star with wide, innocent eyes. Louis didn't seem to notice her hesitation or stutter. He just drank his drink.

Harry didn't even touch hers.

Louis managed to stay with Harry, his arm around Harry's waist, for two more hours as he talked to others, getting them drinks and asking them to go with himself and Harry to his hotel room.

Harry was so out of place. She knew that her body was stiff. She has never even been with someone and now someone was taking her back to his hotel room with him? At nearly four thirty in the morning? Why and how was she even up at this hour?

"Babe." Louis laughed as he stood off of the chair. "Come on. Gonna have some fun with you lot."

Harry blinked over at the man, who was now beginning to get his security staff and the other girls ready to leave. There were four other girls with Louis.

Harry slowly and quietly made her way over to Louis and stood with the other girls. Everyone seemed to be drunk.

"Let's go." One of the security guards said before he and a few others began to lead the group of six out of the night club. It was early, early in the morning and Harry was so tired. She didn't know how she managed to stay up this late. And when she had to go to work in the morning. Or, in the next hour and a half. She really needed to text her boss and tell her that she wouldn't make it there.

Harry and the girls were all piled into a cab before Louis crawled in, getting in last. That meant that Louis was pressed against Harry for the ride.

"I'm so glad to have five of the most beautiful, sexy women in the club with me." Louis said, his voice slurring from the alcohol. "Gonna be a great night." Louis laughed.

Another girl, the girl beside Harry, moved to place her hand on Louis's thigh. She had to reach over Harry in order to do so.

"Not every day we get to be invited to your hotel room, Louis." the girl said as she rubbed Louis's thigh.

Harry just sat there, uncomfortable with this.

"Yeah." Another girl slurred. "Hopefully you'll have enough energy for all of us."

The other girls laughed and nodded as Louis smirked.

"Oh I will." he said. "I can go on for hours." He stated. "I know how to please a woman."

Harry looked up at Louis, her eyes wide as she saw Louis looking down at her.

"I'm pretty good at giving screaming orgasms." He whispered.

Harry heard one of the girls, the redhead, moan. "Fuck." She said, moving to rub herself through her panties. She just had her legs open for everyone to see. And wow.

Harry didn't really judge people. Not by how they looked or what they did. But wow. She would never, ever want to be associated with someone, other than Nick, who would do that in a public place. They were in a cab! Full of people!

"Hey, hey." Louis laughed. "No touching." Harry sighed. She didn't want to see anyone touch themselves. "Through clothes. Take those panties off, babe."

Harry closed her eyes and turned so she could place her face in Louis's side, his arm around her.

"Awe." someone cooed. "Is the little baby afraid of seeing another girl's pussy?" The blonde asked Harry, she was speaking to Harry like one would a baby.

Harry just shook her head and looked at Louis, who was laughing at her. "I just." she whispered. "I don't want to see that. Someone get off in a cab."

"She's right." Louis said when the cab came to a stop. "You can get off much better in my room. And I can make each and every single one of you scream." He said before he moved to quickly press a kiss to the girl with the red and blonde streaks in her hair's lips.

The kiss caused the girl to moan and reach to grab Louis's face.

Louis tisked and pat the girl's thigh with his free hand. "Don't be greedy. Everyone out." he said.

Louis pressed a kiss to each girl's lips before she got out of the cab.

When Harry was about to get out, Louis pulled her to his lap. "Don't make me regret picking you up, beautiful." Louis told Harry, his voice slurring from the amount of alcohol he has consumed.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Okay." She said before Louis leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry's eyes widened as the older man kissed her. This wasn't a brief kiss like it was with the other girls. Louis was full on kissing Harry and Harry did not know what to do. She has never kissed someone.

Louis seemed too drunk to even notice.  He pulled away from Harry's lips and pat her thigh so she could get up and out of the cab.

Louis’s security guard, the same one from the bar, had already paid for the cab ride and to keep the cab driver quiet. He and the others were just waiting for Harry and Louis to get out of the cab.

Harry blushed as she fixed her dress and held onto her clutch tightly. She didn't want to lose it.

"Let's go, babes." Louis said as he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other around the brunette's waist. Harry didn't know any of these girl's names.

 

The walk up to the elevator was terrible, as was the ride in the elevator. There were five drunk, horny people in the elevator, all of them were smushed together with two bodyguards in the small elevator. Harry was pressed against Louis and the redhead, who was rutting at her bum.

Harry was terrified.

Never in her life had she been so thankful for the elevator doors to open. Louis still had his arm around Harry’s waist and the brunette’s waist as he led them all to his room.

“Pressy, mind getting the door?” Louis asked before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s head.

‘Pressy’ grumbled something about not being paid to babysit grown adults and opened Louis’s door, letting the girls go inside. Louis let the brunette go and kept his arm around Harry’s waist as ‘Pressy’ stopped them.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” The older man told Louis. “I don’t think some of these girls know what they are in for.” He said, looking over at Harry.

Harry blushed and pressed her face into Louis’s shoulder. Louis was just a bit taller than Harry, even with Harry in these killer heels.

“Everyone who I pick up knows why I picked them up, Pressy.” Louis said. “These beautiful girls aren’t as dumb as they look.”

And ouch. Harry was actually the top student in her class. And she has worked her ass off for that.

“They all look delicious, don’t they.” Louis slurred as he looked into the room where the other four girls were. “Those fucking dresses, sluts they are.” Louis laughed.

‘Pressy’ sighed and rolled his eyes before he pushed Louis and Harry into the room, causing both of them to stumble. Louis stumbled because of how drunk he was and Harry stumbled because she can not walk in these damn heels.

“Let’s get some drinks!” Louis exclaimed.

They just left a club, what was the reason for more drinks?

Louis led Harry over to a chair and she sat down, her legs closed tightly and her clutch in her lap, her hands on the clutch.

Harry pulled her phone out of the clutch while the other girls were laying about, making no sense of what they were saying, and blushed when she saw that Nick had sent her a message.

Saw you leaving with THE LOUIS TOMLINSON! Go get some!

Harry shook her head and sent Nick a picture of the other girls.

I’m the only sober one here.

She did not know how these girls and Louis were so drunk, yet ready and willing to drink even more.

Louis came back into the room with six beers in his hands. Every girl who he gave a beer to gave him a kiss to the lips, except for Harry.

The girl with the blonde and red hair scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her beer. “Too good to drink with us, bitch?” She asked.

Harry just set the woman a smile, she hoped that it looked like a smile and not a grimace. “Just don’t like to drink.” She explained.

“Babe.” Louis said as he sat down on the couch. It was honestly the ugliest couch Harry has ever seen. “What did I tell you in the cab?”

Harry blushed, not liking the snickers nor did she like the scolding, and opened her beer. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. She was about to take a sip of the beer when one of the girls began to take her dress off, claiming that it was ‘too hot’, and caused Harry to drop her beer on her. The beer spilled on her dress and on the chair.

“Fuck, really?” The redhead asked as she rolled her eyes.

Harry blushed and tried to wipe the beer off of her. Of course she would spill a beer on her.

“Well.” Louis laughed. “Looks like your dress there is going to have to come off.” He said as he looked at Harry.

“Can I borrow some clothes, please?” Harry asked, a blush covering her face. Harry was close to crying already.

Louis just laughed and nodded. “Sure, babe.” He said as he pressed a kiss to the blonde girl’s lips and stood up. Louis walked over to the bedroom area, motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry quickly stood up and pulled her dress down before she followed him, ignoring the looks of the other girls.

“You can wear these.” Louis said as he tossed a pair of his sweatpants and a random t shirt over towards Harry.

Harry nodded and looked at Louis, who was sitting on his bed and going through one of the bags.

“Is there somewhere for me to change?” She asked.

Louis looked up at her and smirked. “Here is a good spot. It is a bedroom, you know, babe.”

Harry blushed and nodded. The bedroom door was already open, it wasn’t closed when she and Louis had walked in.

Harry placed the clothes on the bed and looked at Louis. Louis’s eyes were now on her, watching her. Harry bit her bottom lip and reached behind her and unzipped her dress, tossing her hair over her shoulder to do so. When Harry had the back of the dress unzipped, she kicked her shoes off and pulled the sweatpants on, her dress still on.

“Oh, you are no fun.” Louis said. “Seriously.” He huffed.

Harry blushed and looked at Louis. She didn’t want Louis to see her naked or anything. No one has ever seen her naked, no male anyways.

Harry pulled the straps to her dress down off of her arms and put the shirt on before she let the dress fall off of her.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and grabbed a tupperware bowl of some things that Harry really didn’t know what it was.

“Let’s go, Ms. Conservative.” Louis mumbled to Harry as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest. “Do not make me regret bringing you here, Curly.” Louis whispered to her. “Do you know how lucky you are to have me ask you to take you with me? Do you know how many others would love to be in your place?”

Harry shook her head as she looked up at Louis.

“So many fucking girls. Girls who are willing to please.”

Harry nodded as she looked at Louis. His eyes were red and his pupils were dilated a lot. He was so drunk.

“So, am I going to regret getting you?” Louis asked. “Are you not going to give me what I want from you?”

Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Louis. Harry didn’t know exactly what Louis wanted. She had an idea about what Louis wanted. And it was not what Harry was willing to give.

“I, I can’t.” She whispered.

Louis huffed and pushed Harry off of him.

“I’m sorry?” She said. Louis just ignored her and walked back to the living area, Harry walking behind him.

Harry sat down on the ugly couch beside Louis. The couch was the only spot with available seatings.

Harry’s eyes widened when she noticed that Louis was rolling up a blunt.

Harry heard a snap and looked over. The brunette was typing on her phone.

Louis brought the blunt to his lips and took a nice hit off of it before he passed it over to Harry. He eyed her, giving her a look that made her curl down into the couch. She did not like how intense his stare was.

Harry carefully took the blunt and brought it up to her lips, wrapping her lips around it.

Louis smirked as he watched Harry try and take a hit of the blunt. Harry just coughed roughly and shook her head as she held the blunt out for someone else to get.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Louis laughed as he slapped Harry on the back.

Harry just shook her head and curled her body close to Louis’s side as she coughed. Harry placed the tupperware bowl on Louis’s lap.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, his hand going into the shirt so his hand could rest on Harry’s breast. He tapped on the breasts as he and the other girls shared the joint before Louis let the others make some more for them.

Harry didn’t say anything about Louis’s hand on her. She didn’t want to make Louis even more upset than he already was. And if she were to be honest, she was so tired.

Harry ended up falling asleep when one of the girls had moved down over to Louis, pressing against his crotch as she kissed Louis’s neck.

 

~`~

 

When Harry woke up, she was laying on top of a hard body. There was a hand around her waist, going down into her pants and panties. Harry lifted her head and saw that she was sleeping on Louis’s chest. There was a girl’s head on both sides of Louis’s neck and there was a girl cuddled to the other two.

Harry lifted her head up even more and looked over at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was nearly four in the afternoon. Harry groaned and placed her head back onto Louis’s chest.

There was a loud knock at the door, which caused Louis to groan and wake up, his hand squeezing Harry’s bum as he did so.

Harry sat up with Louis. That was when she realized that she was the only person with clothes on in the room.

“Louis! Wake up!” The person outside yelled. “Those girls gotta leave now.”

Louis groaned and moved his hand on Harry’s bum, his fingers going close to Harry’s vagina. Harry reached back and grabbed Louis’s hand. She was not comfortable with that.

Louis just rolled his eyes and slapped at the other girls to his right with his hand. “Wake the fuck up.” He mumbled as he pulled Harry to his chest.

Harry wrapped her legs around Louis’s waist and placed her head on Louis’s shoulder.

 

~`~

 

Harry was the only girl who was not forced to put her clothes on and leave. Harry didn’t know why she wasn’t forced to leave. She didn’t really know what the reason for her staying was.

“Preston is making me apologize to you.” Louis said as ate his chicken.

Harry nodded as she fumbled with the fork in her hand.

“It’s okay.” She whispered.

Louis had ordered himself and Harry grilled chicken with some steamed vegetables on the side.

“Preston has informed me that maybe you aren’t like the other girls.” Louis said. “I figured that you weren’t when you didn’t drink, smoke, like it when I touched you.”

Harry nodded as she brought a piece of chicken up to her lips. “I, I have never done anything like that.” Harry admitted.

Louis raised an eyebrow up at Harry before laughing. “There is no way that you haven’t done anything before, babe.” Louis said. “Especially with you in that dress from last night.”

Harry cocked her head to the side some and looked at Louis.

“What I wear does not define who I am.” Harry told Louis. “Just because I wore a short dress and those killer heels does not mean that I sleep around or that I’m easy.” She said. “I have never even kissed a guy before you. And, and I didn’t even like the nightclub. Nick just made me go.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Harry. “I was your first kiss?”

Harry nodded and slowly ate her steamed carrot. “Yeah.” She said.

“Well, fuck.” Louis said. “I’m glad that I have some morals and didn’t fuck you when you were sleeping.”

Harry nodded. “Me too.” She said.

She didn’t know what she would have done if she woke up and was no longer a virgin.

She didn’t know what would happen if she woke up and found out that Louis had sex with her without her being awake.

 

~`~

 

Harry ended up texting her mother and NIck, telling them that she was not going to be going home that night. Louis had invited her over again, not for sex or anything like he did the night before.

Louis told Harry that he felt bad for what he did and Harry knew that what Louis was doing was to try and keep her quiet. She didn’t mind. It was nice being with someone who wasn’t Nick.

Harry loved that girl to death, but sometimes, Harry didn’t want to be around her.

And Louis was actually funny.

“So, when we were caught, the teacher had slipped on the water and fell back, hitting her head on the bucket.” Louis laughed.

Harry shook her head and curled into Louis’s side. “You were so mean.” She said. “She could have really gotten hurt.”

Louis rolled his eyes and looked down at Harry. “You sound just like my mother.” He said. “Anyways, I was suspended and I had to clean the mess up.”

Harry shook her head and looked up at Louis. “I can not believe that you did that. Hooking a bucket of water to the door.” She said, shaking her head. “So immature.”

Louis shrugged and smiled. “I was fourteen, babe.” He said. “That was what, twelve years ago?”

Harry shrugged and rest her chin on Louis’s arm. “You are so old.” She said. “Twenty six! So old! Older than Nick!” Harry laughed.

Louis shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah. But, I’m having fun. This is what I’ve always wanted to do. And I’ve been doing what I love for almost ten years.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and moved so she was sitting up, facing Louis. “You love sleeping around?” She asked.

Louis slept around a lot. He got with four girls just the night before, all while Harry was sleeping.

Louis sighed and shook his head before nodding. “I like that, I do.” He said as he reached down and pulled Harry up to his chest, having her lay down. “I’ve slept with so many girls since I became famous.” He admitted.

Harry frowned and nodded.

“But, I was talking about the singing. I love it.” Louis told her. “I love singing and I love performing. The girls are just bonuses.”

Harry nodded and rest her chin on Louis’s chest. “I bet.”

Louis nodded and placed his hands on Harry’s waist. Harry was wearing another pair of Louis’s sweatpants and another shirt of Louis’s.

“I’m sorry that you aren’t getting any perks of being famous tonight.” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis shrugged and sighed. “It’s alright, I guess.” Louis said.

“Why are we even in a hotel room?” Harry asked. “Thought you had places here.”

Harry was not an obsessed fan, but she did know a bit about Louis. She knew that Louis had property on every continent, almost, and in almost every big country in the world.

“I do.” Louis said. “I have a house in London, but I don’t bring girls there.” Louis said. “I don’t what to have a lot of fans and such know where I live.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds fair.” She said before yawning and bringing her hand up to her mouth, covering it up as she yawned.

“I had fun today.” Louis admitted. “The few hours we just talked. I haven’t done that with anyone in so long, not one of the girls I brought to a room, anyways.”

Harry smiled, proud that she could have made Louis happy without opening her legs up for him.

“I did as well.” Harry told Louis. “It was nice, just hanging out and talking.”

“I hate that couch, though.” Harry mumbled against Louis’s chest.

 

~`~

 

Harry woke up the next morning to her phone going off. It was her mother’s ring tone that was blaring throughout the room.

Harry groaned and rolled over, rolling out of Louis’s hold to do so.

“Hello?” Harry whispered.

“Mind telling me why my eighteen year old daughter was pictured making out with someone in a cab before following him into a hotel?”

“Mum.” Harry whispered as she looked over at Louis, who was still sleeping.

“And then pictured with beers and weed next to her?”

“Mum.” Harry whispered as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room, quietly so she didn’t wake Louis up.

“You lied to me.” Anne told Harry. “You told me you were with Nick, not some celebrity man whore.”

“Mum, I didn’t do anything bad.” Harry whispered. “I didn’t even drink at the nightclub, and I didn’t do any drugs. I promise.”

Harry didn’t count her trying to take a hit actually taking the hit.

“Harry, I want the address to that hotel and I want you outside, waiting for me and your father. And you better pray that I don’t kill you.” Anne told Harry.

“Mum.” Harry whispered. “I’m eighteen. I’m an adult-”

“Don’t you dare give me that shit.” Anne told Harry, interrupting her. “You are not an adult. You are still in school. You live in my house and you will abide by my rules. Is that clear?”

Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the floor. “I said, is that clear?”

“Yes, mum.” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry, I just.”

“Meet us outside that hotel. We will be there within the next half hour.” The line went dead.

Harry rubbed her face and looked at her phone. It was only five in the morning. “She must be getting ready for work.” Harry sighed.

Harry walked back into the bedroom, where Louis was still cuddled in the bed. He was in just his sweatpants. No shirt.

Harry sighed as she laid down on the bed, lying beside Louis. Harry did not want to leave. She was having fun. She liked being with Louis. He was fun.

“Louis.” Harry whispered.

Louis didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled her closer to his chest.

“Louis. Wake up.” Harry told Louis. “My mum and dad are coming to get me.”

Again, Louis did nothing and said nothing.

Harry sighed and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek. She couldn’t waste any more time. She didn’t want her parents to be even more upset with her for being late.

 

~`~

 

When Harry’s parents came to get her, they were silent. Harry wordlessly got into the car and covered her face some. There were still paparazzi outside of the hotel and they were taking pictures of her and her parents.

“Until the second you move out, you are grounded.” Des told Harry. “No phone, no games, no going out, no friends, no nothing. Just school and work.”

“And no computer. You can use the family computer if one of us are in the room to watch you.” Anne told Harry.

“Mum!” Harry exclaimed. “That is not fair!”

“No!” Anne yelled. “What is not fair is you lying to us!” Anne yelled back as she turned to look at Harry. “What is not fair is the fact that we trusted you and you lied to us! You were not over at Nick’s house! You were in a hotel room with pot and some whore!”

“He’s not that bad, mum.” Harry mumbled. “He is really nice and funny. He just, he’s..”

“Don’t.” Des said as they pulled into the driveway.

Harry nodded and slowly got out of the car. She hated this. She really liked staying with Louis and hanging out with him. But, now she would never be able to stay the night with Louis or even go out with anyone to anywhere.

 

~`~

 

School, work, home, homework.

School, work, home, homework.

School, work, home, homework.

That was Harry’s schedule for the past four and a half months.

Both Anne and Des were so strict with their punishments. She tried to sneak on her Twitter account and message Louis. He followed her on Twitter before Harry had to go.

She was caught and got into even more trouble. Anne had blocked all social media sites on the computer.

She was in so much trouble.

But now, now it was her graduation. She was graduating, but not really going anywhere else. She was going to further her education here in London. She was still going to be staying at her parents’ house. She would have to abide by their rules.

 

~`~

 

It was odd, when Harry got to the gymnasium. There were a lot of people there. A lot of paparazzi. Harry figured that it was because she had been linked with Louis a few months ago.

What she didn’t know would happen would be that Louis was seated in the bleachers, smiling at Harry when she walked across the stage. Harry smiled brightly and waved her diploma at Louis before she turned the tassel from one side to the next. She was a graduate. Headed on to the next phase in her life.

Harry was really surprised to see Louis up in the bleachers, with Preston and a few other guards there with him. She didn’t think that she would ever see Louis again.

Harry walked back down and took her seat before she was called to go up and give her Valedictorian's speech. She had been working on this for a long time.

“As a student.” Harry began before she looked over at Louis. “As a student, I have done so much to be able to make sure that I am on top. And I know that my classmates have been able to do that as well.”

Harry took a deep breath. “And we all have made mistakes, like going and staying somewhere without telling our parents.” The class laughed.

Everyone knew about her being grounded for staying with Louis at his hotel. “But, we are supposed to be adults. Now, we can act like adults. Go out on our own, be free.” She said. “Make our own mistakes and learn from them. Unless you are like me and still going to live with your parents.” Harry laughed.

Harry looked over at Louis and blushed. “Let’s live like adults. Make our own decisions. Learn from our mistakes. And do the very best that we can.” Harry smiled at the graduates and walked off of the stage.

 

~`~

 

“Hey, graduate.”

Harry turned around and smiled at Louis. Louis had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hi, popstar.” Harry laughed.

Des stepped in front of Harry. “Who are you?” Des asked.

“Louis.” Louis said. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Des nodded and looked Louis up and down.

“I don’t like you.” Des said.

“Dad!” Harry said as she grabbed her father’s arm.

“I, why?” Louis asked.

“You are a bad influence to my daughter.” Des said. “You’re a man whore. And a pothead.” Des said.

“Dad.” Harry said as she pulled Des back some.

“I, I understand about that.” Louis said. “Just, I’m sorry for being like that?”

“Louis, Louis, please.” Harry said. “Dad, please. I, just five minutes with him?” Harry asked as she pulled her father back and stood between Louis and her father.

“Two minutes.” Des said.

Harry nodded and bit her bottom lip as Des looked Louis up and down.

“Hey.” Harry whispered to Louis as she and Louis were left alone.

“Hi.” Louis whispered as he held the flowers out for Harry. “I didn’t really know what to get you.” He said.

Harry just shook her head and and brought the flowers up to her nose so she could smell them. “These are great, thank you.” She whispered before she turned to give Louis a hug. “Thank you for coming.” She whispered as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body.

“Thank your friend Nick.” Louis laughed. “I wouldn’t have known about this without her.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Thanks.” She laughed.

“So, I really got you in some trouble, didn’t I?” Louis asked Harry as he rubbed her back.

Harry nodded against Louis’s chest and sighed. “Yeah.” She whispered. “Grounded until I can afford to move out.”

Louis frowned as he looked down at Harry. “You’re going to stay grounded until you move out?”

Harry nodded as she pressed a kiss to Louis's neck.

“Move into my London house, then?” He asked.

Harry backed up out of Louis’s arms and looked up at him. “What?”

“Move into my London house.” He said. “I won’t be there for a bit. I am touring.” He said. “And someone needs to stay at the house.” Louis smiled.

Harry smiled widely and nodded quickly as she wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck. “Thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed before she grabbed Louis’s face and pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips.

“Hey, back off!” Des said as he walked up to Louis and Harry, pulling Louis away from Harry.

“Dad!” Harry huffed as she reached over to grab Louis’s hand. “I’m moving in with Louis.” She said. “So, I no longer live in your house.” She said.

“What?” Anne asked as she reached for Des’s hand. “You’re moving out?”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered. “I, I’m moving in with Louis.”

“You don’t know him!” Des yelled, causing a scene.

“Dad! You don’t either!” Harry yelled.

“Hey, babe, calm down.” Louis whispered to Harry.

“Don’t you dare call my daughter that.” Des told Louis as he stepped closer to Louis.

Harry moved herself in between Louis and her father. “Stop.” Harry said. “Stop. I am an adult, okay? Let me make my own decisions. My own mistakes.”

“You don’t know him, Harry.” Anne said.

“I know him better than you do. And I could have known him better if you would have let me be me. Let me be an adult.” Harry whispered. “I’m moving in with Louis, it’s not like we are going to get married and have a hundred kids, it will just be like roommates.” Harry told them.

“I just,” Louis began. “I just want her to be her.” Louis told them as he gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze. “And just so you know, I haven’t even been with anyone since I brought her into my room.” Louis admitted.

“What? You didn’t?” Harry asked as she turned to look at Louis.

Louis shrugged and looked down at Harry briefly. “I haven’t.”

Harry blushed and leaned up to press a kiss to Louis’s cheek.

“I don’t care if you haven’t slept with a girl since Harry was in your room. I still do not approve of this, of her being near someone like you.” Des said.

“Harry, lets go.” Anne said as she reached for Harry’s hand. “You need to get home.”

Harry looked up at Louis and frowned. Louis just nodded over to Harry’s parents before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“I tried.” He whispered to her. “Congratulations on graduating.”

Harry shook her head and stayed beside Louis. “No.” She said. “Thank you for protecting me, mum, dad, but I am moving in with Louis. I am going to live my life. I don’t need you guys to tell me what to do anymore.”

“Harry.” Anne said before sighing and looking up at Des.

Des still looked angry.

“Please.” Harry whispered.

Des just walked away, leaving Anne with Harry and Louis.

“Mum.” Harry whispered.

Anne shook her head and walked away.

Harry sighed and looked to Louis before she went straight into Louis’s arms and cried as Louis held onto her.

 

~`~

 

Harry moved into Louis’s house less than a week after her graduation. Louis was there for the first night and they cuddled in Harry’s bed for a bit before going to sleep. Louis had to go to the airport before five in the morning, so they just slept that night, not much chatting or little kisses like had been going on throughout the day.

Harry was halfway through her first semester at Middlesex University. Louis was due back next week and Harry was trying to do all of her homework now so that she wouldn’t have to rush too much to do it all for the rest of the week. She was planning on cleaning up for the rest of the week.

Harry thought that she heard something down the stairs, but brushed it off. She continued to type on her computer, trying to finish up this last bit of her essay so she could turn it in before heading to bed. It was late, close to midnight, and she just wanted to get this turned in so that she could go one to bed.

“Fuck.”

Harry jumped up when she heard that. Harry got up slowly and grabbed her cellphone before walking out the room.

“What the hell?”

Harry walked down the stairs quietly, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she walked.

“Shit.”

The light in the hallway turned on and Harry screamed, throwing her phone at the intruder.

“What the hell!?”

“Louis!?”

Harry smiled as she walked up to Louis and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I've missed you.” She whispered.

Louis hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I missed you as well.”

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled so widely.

“You weren’t supposed to be back for another week.” Harry whispered before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips.

Louis hummed and nodded. “I know.” He whispered. “Wanted to surprise you.”

Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry just smiled and sighed as she rest her head on Louis’s chest as Louis rubbed down Harry’s back, his hands resting on Harry’s little bum.

“I like you in my clothes.” Louis whispered.

Harry blushed and nodded. She was wearing Louis’s shirt and a pair of red panties and some mix matched socks.

“Your clothes are comfortable.” Harry mumbled in defense.

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s head. “Let’s get your phone and get you to bed.”

 

~`~

 

“Louis.” Harry whispered as she held onto Louis’s hand. “Louis, are you sure I look okay?” Harry was with Louis, in the limo. They were going on their first event as a couple. Louis had just recently confirmed their relationship in an interview two weeks ago.

Harry was finishing her first year of University and this was honestly the scariest thing she has ever done.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Louis promised Harry as he placed his hand on her [dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b6/51/ab/b651abab653fc6a527108173a59de6b5.jpg)covered thigh.

Harry looked over at Louis and bit her bottom lip. “Are you sure?” She asked.

Louis hummed and nodded.

“Will people talk about our age difference?” Harry asked. Harry was always worried about her age and Louis’s age. Louis was twenty seven and Harry turned nineteen not too long ago. That is an eight year age difference and she knew that people were talking.

“Babe.” Louis whispered as he looked over at Harry. “Everything is just fine, I promise.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as the door opened and Louis stepped out, holding a hand out for Harry.

 

~`~

 

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” Louis laughed as they walked back into their hotel room.

Harry huffed, rolling her eyes as she took her shoes off. “You weren’t the one who had to wear these shoes.”

Louis laughed and pulled Harry up to his chest. “I love you.” He said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I love you.” Harry whispered to Louis as she wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck and held onto him carefully.

“I’m so glad that I brought you to my hotel room.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled up at Louis. “I told you that I wouldn’t have you regret it.” Harry laughed before pressing another kiss to Louis’s lips.

“Never would I ever regret having you.” Louis told his young lover.

 

 


	2. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
